


Colored Casts

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Broken Bones, Cute Castiel (Supernatural), Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: A valentine’s day mishap with a red sharpie and cast could lead to something greater between a certain hunter and fallen angel.---Once Cas finished his last doodle on Dean’s leg, he signed his name beside the work, leaving a little room in case other people wanted to draw on it. Satisfied by the work coming together he stood back admiring it for a  moment.Cas draped the blanket over Dean’s sleeping body as he had seen in the movies. Flicking the lamp off, casting the room into complete darkness.“Goodnight” Cas whispered just before he left the room. His fingers trailing on the doorframe as he left.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Colored Casts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day to all my fellow single bitches, and I suppose... everyone else.

Cas takes a red sharpie from the collection of them he bought at a gas station during a case. With the cap between his teeth he silently pops off the lid.

The other day while on a case, pretending to be CDC at a hospital one of the little girls who had gotten sick from their monster and happened to break her arm a week before, told Cas humans liked to write on casts. Which got Cas thinking. He couldn’t understand the concept of that or why they would do it but he suspected it was much like art for them.

Dean had broke his leg a few weeks ago leaving him in the bunker, with a grumpy attitude and a plain white cast on his leg. Which the newly human Castiel couldn’t heal. Much to Cas’s own displeasure, he hates feeling useless.

Regardless he noticed Dean had not fulfilled the human tradition of decorating his cast. In fact other than the few scuffs near the top where Dean tried to scratch into his leg, it is blank.

This little fact grew in Castiel’s mind, until he had the perfect idea what to do with it.

Somewhere he heard that people that love each other give each other hearts and things on valentines day. Which was only two days away. Sure Cas loved Dean in a different way, a romantic way which he knew the green eyed man would never reciprocate. The cards and things in the store for the holiday didn’t seem strictly romantic, some were familia love, he even seen one for just friends. If that was all Cas could get then he would take it. Growing old now with him, even as platonic as it may be is enough. Dean had made it clear that this wouldn’t be like last time that he would never kick Cas out the bunker again. Graceless or not. Cas was glad for it, he wasn’t sure he could handle his regained human status without a home again.

Pressing the pen down on the bumpy white surface Cas began his work, with only the low light of Dean’s lamp beside the bed to guide him. Cas is knelt beside the bed leaning over the hunter’s body to do his tedious drawings. Occasionally the former angel became distracted by the pleasantness of Dean’s face as he slept and the small little snores that came from his mouth every so often.

Cas would have done this in the daytime with Dean, but he wanted it to be a surprise. Not only because he had trouble getting to sleep lately now that he became human. Sleeping is complicated and annoying sometimes. 

Once Cas finished his last doodle on Dean’s leg, he signed his name beside the work, leaving a little room in case other people wanted to draw on it. Satisfied by the work coming together he stood back admiring it for a moment.

Cas draped the blanket over Dean’s sleeping body as he had seen in the movies. Flicking the lamp off, casting the room into complete darkness.

“Goodnight” Cas whispered just before he left the room. His fingers trailing on the doorframe as he left.

\--

Dean hobbled into the bunker’s kitchen putting his crutches to the side to pour a cup of coffee for himself. Relishing the way, the liquid burned down his throat. He smiled as he wrapped the dead man’s robes around himself, god did he love these things.

He sat at the table, enjoying the peace of the late morning.

“Dude” Sam laughed as he entered the room. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother’s running attire, he didn’t know how anyone could get up this early to – run. No Dean will much rather take his heart attack thank you very much, “Love the new décor”

“What” Dean asked looking around the kitchen, everything seemed just as busted and outdated as always.

Sam gestured towards the cast on Dean’s leg with a smirk as he poured his own cup of coffee.

Dean looked down at his plain – scratch that not so plain cast. The top portion was filled with little hearts the top ones were lopsided and messy but as they went down, they became more symmetric. There were a few little flowers among the hearts as well, and in the very center, read ‘bee my valentine’ with a little bee beside it. There were a few notes below it that were, practically sweet nothings. ‘Your freckles remind me of a thousand constellations in the sky’ and ‘eyes the color of jade the summers light’.

Deep red flushed Dean’s cheeks with anger, his eyes, he was sure were twelve times their usual size, “Really Sam, real mature, you really want to start this again?” Dean grumbled scrubbing the marker with his spit licked finger, in a futile attempt to remove the markings, “Seriously jerk”

That’s it Sam is so going down in prank wars for this.

“Hey bitch” Sam raised his hands in defense, his face making it clear he still found it comical, “it wasn’t me look who signed it”

Dean looked down just now noticing the scrawling beneath it all that said Cas. His face flushed a deep shade of scarlet again, this time from something other than anger. Dean read it again just to make sure his eyes weren’t betraying him, then the sweet nothings. Cas did this. Cas the former billion-year-old hardly understands pop culture references angel did this. Cas the doesn’t understand the concept of pranks did this. Why? It couldn’t be because… this had to be a misunderstanding. He wouldn’t feel like that? He isn’t g- the ‘I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation’ former angel. Maybe he did understand but why now, how could? No Cas didn’t look at him like that. Dean was happy to leave his feelings shoved in the dark corner of his mind repressed for the rest of his life just like the other ten plus years he’d known the sex-haired man. Because no just no. Dean is to far gone for some like Cas.

Before Dean had time to extend his disastrous bisexual panic further, Sam snorted. Walking out of the room with a smug smile laminated on his face, when Castiel walked into the kitchen.

Cas walked in half lidded as always with a frown glued to his face. Which was unusually brighter than most mornings. Though he still missed the little exchange between the brothers, and the melt down Dean was having.

Dean gaped at the angel, trying to find his words to speak, to ask, to say anything. Working around the train wreck that was happening in his brain.

“Cas!” was all Dean managed to growl out with anger laced in his voice, “What the fuck”

Castiel spun around looking miraculously more awake than he was just moments ago, his eyes wide with concern, and fear?

“What?”

Dean scoffed at the former angel who looked thoroughly confused, that sneaky little angel had to be a good actor, “My leg?”

“Oh” Cas brightened up, dropping down beside it tracing his fingers over the doodles he made, “Do you like it? I didn’t know what to put on it, but valentines’ day was coming up. Sam told me that people decorate with hearts and give chocolate and compliments out to their loved ones that day. So, I wrote about the things that make you, you and what I like about you as Sam said. The traditional saying is apparently be my valentine, when they give them a heart which sounds disgusting at first. But Sam reassured me it is simply a candy heart and not a real one so no need to be alarmed about werewolves. But I thought you would enjoy the decoration because Sam said it is your favorite holiday, because you are a hopeless romantic.”

Dean just sat blinking as Cas rambled explaining things and tracing the pattern on his leg. He didn’t think he’d ever heard Cas talk so much at one time, “What.”

Cas looked up at Dean from under thick black eyelashes, seemingly even more beautiful than before, “I wanted to surprise you. Sorry for not doing it with you but I left room for you to decorate it too.”

“The cast, right” Dean stated his brain catching up with him, he wasn’t exactly mad, but did he really have to draw girly shit. Now how is he going to go into the store to get beer.

“Yes” Cas smiled, and Dean could not bring himself to say any of his grievances with the drawings. Except…

“Man, you know valentines’ day is a day for couples, like people in a romantic relationship?” Dean clarified, way to add the man in there really sounds less gay now. Maybe there was still this dying ember of hope that still remained in Dean’s pathetic little heart that Cas could feel the same, at least one day.

“I am aware” Cas nodded and Dean felt his heart skip a beat in his chest, “But Sam explained it can also be for familial and friendly love as well”

“Oh” Dean whispered he’d be lying if he said his heart wasn’t shattering in his chest right now. He had no one to blame but himself really but it still hurt, and that ember that remained simmered out. Somehow that felt worse of all, “Look buddy it can be but, people don’t write their friends sweet nothings-“

“Sweet nothings?” Cas questioned with a tilt of his head cutting Dean off. He pulled a chair over to converse with Dean as he did so.

In becoming human Cas could see why Dean always tried to make him sit as an angel, standing is tiresome.

“The radiance of your soul shines brighter, even than the first beacon of light god created” Dean recited one of the lines written on his cast which should have been his first clue Sam didn’t write it. Sam might know a mean pick up line or two but he isn’t cut out for eloquent romantic shit, “That sounds romantic like a sweet nothing shared between lovers.”

Cas nodded casting his eyes to the bunker floor, a pink blush on his cheeks, something so uncharacteristically human about the now human angel, “I apologize I didn’t wish to make you feel uncomfortable. I know you do not see me in that way.”

Dean froze, “In what way?”

“As a lover” Castiel noted wistfully.

Dean gaped at Cas who still had moved his eyes from the ground noticing the slight curve of his lips downwards, and the dejected look in his eyes. His heart pounded at his ribcage as he took a deep breath trying to stabilize the words, he said next, knowing Cas’s answer could change everything, “And you meant them as a lover? You wanted me to be your romantic valentine?”

“Yes – well no.” Cas tugged at his hair, itching at his sides as if he wished to have the comfort of his trench coat back, “I merely meant them as strictly platonic, a platonic valentine.”

“oh”

Somehow this felt worse than the panic, than the not knowing about this thing going on between them. The flat-out rejection seemed to suck the air out of every corner of the kitchen. Leaving Dean with burning lungs, and an aching feeling in his chest. In that moment he wondered if it was possible to die of a broken heart, maybe he should ask one of the reapers, maybe he wouldn’t have to.

“Of course” Dean pushed himself up, fumbling around to grab his crutches. Desperately trying to get away from Cas, away from his sad eyes that probably were only pity for Dean. The man who fell in love with the most breath taking, incredible angel, who didn’t love him back.

Dean stumbled forwards nearly falling to the floor, but Cas was there to catch him as he fell. One arm around his waist and the other on his shoulders. Dean fell into Castiel’s arms. Most of his weight falling on Cas and his healthy leg. Intoxicated by the closeness, yet desperate to get closer, Dean felt the tears rising to his eyes.

“Please” Dean croaked out clawing at Cas’s back, his eyes pressed into Castiel’s shoulder. Noticing how Cas’s chest rose and fell unevenly, as if he were scared. Dean knew why he never let anyone see him like this, but he couldn’t help it.

“I am sorry Dean” Cas cooed, holding Dean back just as tightly, supporting his weight, “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable or sad or whatever this human emotion is. I just wanted to do something nice for you, and I let my feelings, my love for you get in the way.”

Cas said it with a sound of defeat, and self-scolding in his words. But all Dean heard was “Feelings? Lo-ve?” Dean pushed back, holding Cas’s face in between his hands the stubble rubbing lightly beneath his skin. Eyes searching for a joke or lie or anything.

Cas now had tears building in his eyes, both arms still wrapped around Dean’s waist to hold him. Bringing them closer than they ever seemed to be, except on their deathbeds, “Yes Dean. You know I love you. I apologize tha-ump”

Dean surged forwards joining their lips, effectively cutting off any more apologies the angel had. The kiss had way too many teeth; he was sure he almost gave Cas a nosebleed when they bumped noses. But after a moment of stillness Cas’s lips were moving too, in sync with his own. As if it were what they were always meant to be doing, and it was perfect, “Son of a bitch” Dean breathed when they finally broke apart, still wrapped up in each other. Hugging each other for dear life.

“I don’t understand” Cas pulled away after a few more minutes of them just holding each other. His face drawn up in disbelief, like he was the one who thought Dean could never love him back and not the other way around, “is this a djinn dream?”

That hadn’t even crossed Dean’s mind but, when he pinched himself, he let out a sigh of relief, “No Cas it isn’t” Dean said with a huge smile on his face.

“but” Cas started, “I thought you didn’t want my sweet nothings, to be my romantic valentine.”

“And I thought you were rejecting me dude” Dean shook his head, but happiness still radiated off him. Nothing could ruin his mood right now. “I want to hear your sweet nothings, and be your romantic valentine, your boyfriend, your lover, and whatever you’ll take me as I want to be it, forever. I love you too, idiot”

What happened next Dean can describe as one of the greatest moments of his life, because the smile Cas gave him would be burned into his memories for years to come. What happened next definitely would be. When Cas pulled him in close and kissed him, it was better than anything he could have imagined, even better than the first time. This time Dean could taste the cinnamon coffee in Cas’s mouth, and the saltiness of their tears on his lips. Every moment of it, Dean spent memorizing the touch, and taste of it all.

“Do you actually mean all of that you want to be with me forever, grow old, be boyfriends?” Cas asked in between gentle kisses, only a slight bit of trepidation remaining.

But Dean wouldn’t let Cas doubt it for even a moment. They spent enough time doubting, pining, hurting, “Yes Cas I do. I mean every single word as long as that is what you want.”

Cas nodded vigorously, “Yes, Yes it is. I love you too Dean Winchester.”

The two smiled at each other, lost in each other’s eyes for a long moment. Some how even sappier than before.

“So, I see it worked out” Sam snickered, pulling the two from their moment that had probably gone on way too long any way, but Dean couldn’t care less. The taller moose of a brother had entered the kitchen, and when Dean looked at him, he had a ridiculously smug smile on his face.

“whatever” Dean sniffed, before turning back to Cas, and just before he plunged back in for more kisses, he said “You’re just jealous.”

When Dean went to the store later, he proudly showed off his heart covered Valentine’s day cast (which he got many compliments on thank you very much), and his boyfriend who was holding his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying their vday, whether it’s with a special someone or not. And of course I hope everyone is enjoying Destiel wedding 2k21 on Valentine’s Day no less!!!!
> 
> Later bitches


End file.
